Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy de Erevos is a 2017-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of Erebus the God of Darkness from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is find with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels. Character Personality Friendly and Kind, even though she is a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels for wanting to follow their destiny. She believes everyone should have their own way in their destiny not just follow because they have to. She's a royal and she also has a dream to one day be an author. Despite how she is to everyone else, Ivy is very insecure about her writing skills and is scared to show anyone. The only person, or well animal that knows about them is her pet. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with very pale, not quite snow-white skin. She has long, almost waist-length silver hair with blue-grey streaks and matching eyes. She wears the colors of dark steel blue and silver. Interests and hobbies Reading and writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is reading stories and writing her own. She hopes one day, after being Goddess of Darkness and Shadows, she can be an author. Dragon Racing Club Recently, Ivy has gotten interested in the newest club, Dragon Racing, thanks to Mythos Kid Jasper Rai. Ivy enjoys the ride of being one with a dragon and flying in the wind, and of course playing games with the dragons. She doesn't have her own yet, but Jasper has promised her to take her to her home to pick her own dragon out. Myths Main Article: Erebus How does Ivy Fit Into It As the daughter of Erebus, Ivy is next to be the Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. Viewpoint on Destiny Ivy has no issue being the next darkness goddess. Abilities Powers * Umbrakinesis: As the daughter of Erebus, Ivy is able to manipulate darkness and the shadows. ** Shadow generation: Ivy is able to generate shadows at will. ** Dark energy manipulation: As a sub power, Ivy is able to manipulate and control dark energy. Though she doesn't use this power very much. * Shadow travel: Ivy is able to travel through the shadows. Sadly, this power of her is unstable and has trouble controlling it. There are times when she accidently shadow travels herself to another location. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing and has been able to write some short stories, which no one has seen. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy is still in the process in learning how to care and ride dragons. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. Relationships Family Ivy gets along fine with her family. She's closer to her father since he raised her. Her aunts include Gaea and Nyx and her uncles are Tartarus and Eros, meaning she is possibly related to C.A. Cupid and the other Cupids. Through Nyx, she is the cousin of Thantos and Midnight Darkness, but isn't very close to them. Ivy sadly doesn't know much that goes on with Nyx and her kids, so she is unaware of everything Midnight has gone through. Father - Erebus Ivy is very close to her father, and is a Daddy's Girl, but to the extreme. She loves her father and she lets him spoil her but not to the point where it makes her go crazy. Her father is also very protective over Ivy which almost resulted in Ivy not going to Ever After. Aunts Ivy has a weird relationship with her aunts. She doesn't see them much so there isn't a close bond. She often finds her aunts a bit on the crazy side... Cousins Ivy's relationship with her cousins is unknown. It's not even know if she talks to them, or even acknowledges them. Midnight Darkness Midnight is one of Ivy's cousins, the youngest child of her aunt Nyx. Ivy cares for Midnight as any cousin relationship would be, but knows nothing on what happened with Midnight. Friends Erin Discord Ivy's best friend and roommate is Erin Discord, daughter of Eris. Ivy doesn't care about Erin's parentage. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think its wrong. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane von Olympus and later loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die hard fan of "Zerin" their ship name and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Jasper Rai As her coach in Dragon Racing, Ivy gets along well with the Daughter of the Raiju. Ivy tries to help Jasper break out of her shell but knows when not to push her too much. Garrett Blackburn Through Jasper, Ivy also met Jasper's best friend Garrett. Not much interaction has been seen with these two. Brangwen "Gwen" Von Dark Ivy gets along rather well with the daughter of Von Rothbart, due to the both of them being able to control darkness. Ivy does find Gwen's personality a little on the weird and strange side, but that's what she enjoys about her the most. Romantic Interests Sadly Ivy has no one that sparks her interest, at least not yet. Pet Ivy has a pet baby panther named Melanthios who was enchanted to always stay young and small. She loves her cubby dearly and loves to snuggle with him. Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". * Ivy went through a bunch last names before picking "de Erevos" * Ivy's birthday is August 31. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend Erin when they don't have class. * Ivy enjoys writing stories but is insecure about telling people about them. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * Her favorite author is I.D.E, who's name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals